Distant Siblings
by FemRomania
Summary: Italy and Fem!Romania Fanfiction and yes research was done! Italy and Romania are 1/2 siblings please enjoy comment if you would like to see more !
1. Chapter 1

A little girl who looked about three wandered the streets of Bucharest, Romania alone in the dark. She looked very afraid and held her black bunny closer to her freezing body.

"B-Big B-Brother a-are you here?" She says in a hushed tone with a thick Romanian accent.

She had gotten no answer.

"M-Maybe I-I shouldn't have left n-nu m-matter how m-much they hurt me." Tears had come to her red wine eyes as she thought out loud to herself and held her neck where she was bit.

"Oh-a Germany will be-a so proud of me when I-a tell him about this-a." A man with a thick Italian said aloud as he walked towards her.

The little girl was soon terrified and she hide in an ally way hopping he did not see her.

"Humm~? What-a was that?" The Italian man asked himself as he looked in the alleyway.

He saw the little girl in a dark corner. "Why-a Caio there-a little one." He said with a smile on his face.

She trembled. "A-Alo." She managed to say.

He smiled some more. "Whats-a your name?" He asked her.

"I-I am A-Alexandrenia P-Popescu!" she said scarily.

"Popescu? Why-a that's my little fratello's last-a name." The man said.

"Y-You know b-big brother?!" She looked at him in shock.

"Si I-a believe I-a do, Is-a his name-a Vladimir?" The Italian asked her.

"DA! That's my big brothers name!" she exclaimed.

The man smiled warmly at her. "He is-a my little fratello so you-a must be my-a little sorella."

More tears came to her eyes. "You mean I have familie that won't hurt me like big brother does?!"

He looked at her confused. "Fratello hurts-a you little Alexa?"

She nodded. "D-Da h-he does." A tear slowly came down her little cheek as she moved her hair to show him the bite.

His eyes widened he was silent for a minute as he thought and looked at the bite.

She moved her hair back and said. "I-It d-dosent h-hurt t-that bad! Anymore."

He was silent for just a second more. "Come-a on little sorella Im-a take you home-a with me." He then picked her up.

"But big brother won't like that!" she protested in fear of what her older brother Vladimir will do if he ever found this out.

"I-a will deal-a with him." He smiled at her.

And she nodded as he carried her to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

They had soon got back to Italy's house and the little Alexandrenia had fallen asleep in the Italian's arms.

Italy walked up the steps to his front door and opened it to find a very worried Germany waiting for him.

"Ve~ Caio amore I am home." Italy greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hallo Liebe." Germany smiled and walked over to Italy then he saw the little girl in his lovers arms. "Um Italia vho is this child?" He asked him.

"Ve~ She-a is my-a little sorella." Italy smiled proudly as he said those words.

"Ah I see vell vhats her name and vhy do you have her?" Germany asked.

Italy went and laid her on the couch then pulled Germany into another room so that they could talk and he followed.

"Ve her-a name is Alexandrenia Romania Vargas-Popescu and-a she was-a hurt so I brought-a her home with-a me." Italy explained.

"Ah so she represents the vomen and girls of Romania Ja?" Germany asked.

"Si! She-a dose." Italy smiled.

"Humm then one more question." Germany paused for a moment. "Vhy is she not in Romania vith her bruder?"

Germanys question had soon put Italy into a sad mood once more and he frowned. "Ve" He began to speak. "Because of-a the same reason I-a have her…. My-a little fratello hurt my-a little sorella." His frown got bigger.

"Vhat?! Hov do you knov this?!" Germany exclaimed almost loud enough to wake the sleeping Alexandrenia even though she was in another room.

"Shh amore calm-a down before-a you wake-a her." Italy tried to calm him down.

"Sorry.." he calmed down.  
Italy sighed softly. "Ve I-a know because-a she told and-a showed me-a." Italy said and he took his lovers hand leading him back to his little sister and when they got there Italy bent down and moved his sisters hair from her neck. "Look-a at this-a." Italy said with a whisper and moved out of the way so that Germany could look and see the fang marks on his sister's neck.

Germany was silent.

After Italy heard nothing but silence from Germany he moved his sister's hair back trying not to wake her then he stood up.

"My-a Fratello did-a that." He whispered to Germany.

Germany nodded trying not to stare at where the bite was. "She vill be staying vith us." He whispered to Italy then walks to the spare room getting it ready for her.


End file.
